Ideals Black and White
by Scion Of Legend
Summary: Who knew delivering a package to another house would change so many things? Follow Cheren and his Pokemon as he journeys through Unova, makes friends and foes, takes on criminals, and maybe fulfill his dream of becoming Pokemon League Champion! That is if he gets through this in one piece. Game Based AU; Rated T for Cartoon Violence, Mild Swearing, and Next-to-No Adult themes


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emFire. Lightning. There before them they made their clash, both trying to overpower one another. They were both fighting in what they most believed in: their views. The flames of truth versus the lightning that carves the path of ideals. This was their final battle. The fate of the world hung in the balance./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cheren woke up in a cold sweat, panting. 'What was that?!' Cheren thought to himself. 'That dream felt so realistic...was it a sign of things to come?' … "That's preposterous." Shrugging that cliche off, he got out of bed and looked out the window. It was a cold winter morning, in the time before the light. 'Well, I might as well go back to slee- Wait.' His train of thought hit the brakes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What's Professor Juniper doing up at this hour?" Said professor was walking down the road holding a parcel. She seemed to be going to Herbert's house. It did make sense to him since his fourteenth birthday was three days ago. She walked in front of Herbert's house...and turned and continued down the path. 'Wait, huh?'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Professor Juniper continued on the path that was between Cheren and Bianca's houses. 'Bianca's father tends to assist the professor every so often, so it is probably a gift for him.' She continued on to the divergence in the path that was between the houses...and headed towards Cheren's house. NOW Cheren was just curious./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Was the box for him? He didn't remember doing anything to deserve a present lately. Maybe she was just being nice. So many thoughts swirled in his head that he didn't notice that Professor Juniper already delivered the package to his doorstep and headed off. It was sunrise when he noticed she was gone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I must have pulled a Bianca," Cheren muttered. He put his usual garb on ('Why do I have the exact same set of clothes?') and walked downstairs. He was just about to walk to the door when his father said, "Cheren, I think you got a package." He turned to his father, a portly man in his early 40s, to see that he was holding the parcel that he had been wondering about for two hours./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I did?" Cheren asked, trying not to give away his interest. "I wonder what's inside it." Cheren then picked up the package with a "Thank you." and sat down on the living room sofa, examining the box. He noticed that there was a note attached to the top of the box. He tore the note off./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""'Dear Cheren, Bianca, and Herbert,'" he read aloud. "I've been preparing this present for a long time. I know that every child your age is going on/has gone on a Pokemon adventure, so I decided to give you three your very own Pokemon!'" He paused for a moment. "...What."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"His mom walked over to him and read the note herself. "Yes, it does say that. Congrats, honey!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cheren cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me." Cheren walked back to his room and closed the door. "YES! YES! YAHOO!" He danced around in his room for a while. He calmed down, say, five minutes later at the most./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"His mom peeked her head in through the door. "Are you okay, dear?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cheren nodded with an uncharacteristic smile stuck on his face. "I've got to make some calls."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emOne hour later../em./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cheren looked at the box on his desk and sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. "Where in the world is Bianca?" Cheren asked half to himself and to his friend Herbert. "She should have been here five minutes ago."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I dunno Cheren," Herbert replied, adjusting his hat. He took the time to plop down on Cheren's mattress. "You know, this room is pretty ni-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""CHEEEEEEREEEEEN!" The sound of a door slamming could be heard./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I think that's he- ACK!" Cheren began when the rushing girl accidentally slammed into his side and knocked them down. Bianca ended up on top of Cheren with him looking rather uncomfortable in the position he was in. Herbert snickered at this while they got up, Bianca looking embarrassed and Cheren brushing down his shirt as if this happened often./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""OHMYGOSHI'MSOSORRYCHEREN!" Bianca apologized in a rush in a rush, blushing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It's all right Bianca, I've gotten used to you doing this ," Cheren deadpanned. "Now, why were you late this time? You know this is one of the most important days of our lives."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Weeeeeell," Bianca said sheepishly. "I had to make an excuse to come and see you. It was a good one since my dad doesn't really like you ever since my birthday last year, saying something about 'hormones', 'teenagers', and 'that no good kid'." She put her finger to her chin, lost in her thoughts while Herbert snickered from the bed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cheren just sighed in annoyance at that. "Can we just choose our starter Pokemon now?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bianca snapped out of her train of thought and said, "Yeah! Who wants to go first?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't really care what order I get placed. I'm just happy to get a Pokemon at all after the incident five years ago," Herbert confessed, sweat-beading at that memory./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Seven," Cheren corrected without thinking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hmm..." Bianca thought for a moment./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Don't wear yourself out," Cheren commented./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bianca didn't seem to hear him as she thought. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "Hey, since the package was delivered to Cheren's house, why don't we let him choose first?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That's actually not a bad idea Bianca." Cheren said. He mostly agreed because he really wanted the starter Pokemon he decided was going to be his./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No complaints here," Herbert added from his comfy position./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Alright, here we go." Cheren walked over to the box which held the starter Pokemon. He unwrapped the bow tying the parcel together. He removed the lid to see three Pokeballs and a note from Professor Juniper. 'New trainers...responsibility...yada yada yada...' He skipped to the bottom and saw the words "To Cheren" written in short cursive./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""To Cheren," the note read (not literally). "I never got to thank you for what you did five years ago. If you and the other two hadn't helped calm down those Pokemon, who knows where we would be! I think you three will go off and do great things with your Pokemon if the way you handled the Pokemon five years ago went. Meet me at the lab when you've chosen your Pokemon; I've got quite a surprise for you all! - Professor Aruea Juniper"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Did she have to write her first name too?' Cheren mentally snarked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emSeven years ago.../em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""For the last time Cheren, this'll be fun!" a young Herbert said to his friend. He and Bianca were climbing the fence to get into the ranch where Professor Juniper kept her Pokemon that she studied./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""And for the last time, no. Poor Bianca over there looks like she's about to pass out!" He then gestured to Bianca futility trying to scale the fence. Her signature beret already fell off her head. A Pidove was trying to take it, but Bianca shooed it away. Yeah, she wasn't very high up there at all./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't see your point," Hilbert casually said as he jumped from the top of the fence to the bottom./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Show off!" Bianca huffed from her position on the fence./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You're going to hurt yourself!" Cheren shouted as Herbert ran into the ranch./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Probably!" Herbert shouted back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cheren groaned and started to climb the fence. "Bianca, help me save Herbert from dying."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Okay!" Bianca suddenly rushed to the top of the fence. "Come on, Slowpoke!" Bianca climbed down from the fence and started to chase after Herbert with Cheren tailing behind her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You were the slow one, Bianca," Cheren replied, not getting the joke. The duo continued to chase their friend, passing by a Zebstrika, some Vullaby, and even some foreign Pokemon like Sentret. Eventually, they caught up to him gawking at a white fox-like Pokemon with very large ears./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What in Arceus's name made you think this was a good idea?!" Cheren angrily asked. Herbert didn't seem to be paying attention, so he repeated the question a little louder. "Are you even listening to me?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Cheren, that's...that's..." Herbert stuttered. "THAT'S A SHINY VICTINI!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""A shiny what?!" Cheren shouted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""A shiny what?" Bianca asked, genuinely confused./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The shiny Victini facepalmed. "Victini..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What was that?" A new male voice seemed to enter the area. The voice came from within the nearby trees./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Victini started panicking and making multiple hand gestures./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I think it's trying to communicate with us," Bianca said. Victini shook it's head in a 'Yes'. Victini then proceeded to do other rather comical gestures that could be easily mistaken as very hyperactive charades. "Gun...man with a gun..." Bianca said, trying to make out what the Legendary Pokemon was trying to do./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Poacher," Cheren suddenly added. Victini nodded. "Did a poacher chase you here?" Another nod from Victini. "I think we should tell Professor Juniper about him."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ini!" Victini did all the ways it could gesture 'No' it could possibly do./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Why not?" Herbert asked this./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Victini doesn't want any other humans seeing it," Cheren said as if he was stating the obvious. Victini nodded yet again. Cheren smirked at this./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Shouldn't we be worrying about the poacher now?" Herbert asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""The 'ell was that?" The same voice from earlier sounded through the otherwise (mostly) silent day./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Not me!" Herbert subconsciously responded. He tended to do that when people asked that question. The others each did their variation of 'Did you really just do that?': Bianca facepalmed, Cheren hit Herbert on the back of the head ("Ow!"), and the shiny Victini facefaulted. "I'm sorry, force of habit," he whispered, mentally berating himself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cheren looked around to see if anything could help them. All he saw was two Sewaddle, a Zorua, and another foreign Pokemon; he recognized this as a Hypno from Kanto and Johto. 'Wait...I think I'm getting an idea.' "Victini," he suddenly spoke, "is there any chance you could get those Pokemon to help us? I've got an idea to get rid of that poacher."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Victini!" Cheren took as a 'Yes'. While the Shiny was talking to the other Pokemon, Cheren faced the other two. "Bianca, I need you to go back to go back to the lab and call the police." Bianca nodded and started to run back to the lab. "Herbert, on my cue, yell as loudly as you can."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""All right!" Herbert responded with a determined expression. "...Hey!" It seems he got Cheren's stealth insult out of that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Victini, are the other Pokemon able to help?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Tini," Victini replied. The "Zorua.", "Sew.", and simple nod from the Hypno confirmed what the petite Pokemon said...at least that's what Cheren figured./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""All right, here's the plan..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emSix minutes later.../em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Is everyone prepared?" Cheren asked. Various cries and nods confirmed this. "All right, let's do this." This entire situation would be utterly ridiculous if it weren't so serious: Three seven year olds and some animals banding together to take down a poacher in the middle of the day. On second thought, is still is ridiculous even with the proper context./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Faint rustling from afar alerted them to the poacher's presence (why said poacher took so long to get near there is beyond anyone). "Sewaddles, get in position. Zorua, you know what to do. Herbert, follow them and do as instructed on cue," Cheren ordered akin to a drill sergeant; a very small, yet intelligent drill sergeant. Cheren then hid behind a tree./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""This better be bloody worth it," grumbled the same voice from earlier. "I've been tracking this thing from bloomin' Goldenrod to 'ere and some bloody kid is the first one to find it before me if that shriek is anything to go by-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Now," Cheren silently commanded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""-and I haven't heard from Proton in thr-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""WOAH, VICTINIS CAN DO THAT?!" Herbert yelled at the top of his lungs./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""There it is again!" The poacher was now visible: a man in his early 20s with a black uniform and cap with the insignia 'R' printed on the top of the vest. The man also had flowing pink hair. He turned to see Herbert looking at Victini in awe as Victini was doing something or the other. "I've got you know!" The man suddenly ran towards the duo...and promptly tripped on something./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ack!" The man turned to the source and saw two Sewaddle used String Shot to trip him up and get him a bit stuck. "Why you little!" He dived to the two bugs...and then got stuck even more on the String Shot. "Dammit, now the Victini will get awa-" He was cut off when Victini walked up in front of him...and dropped its illusion. "A Zorua?! Oh come on!" The man was just infuriated now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ha! Sucker!" Herbert taunted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What do you me-" The man then saw the Hypno with its signature pendulum. He was familiar with the species due to his work in Johto. "Oh, bugger."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emA half hour later, give or take a few minutes.../em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The afternoon quickly became a hubbub of Officer Jennys (Jennies? Jenni?), worried parents, and very nervous children./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BIANCA?!" Bianca's father roared. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT! WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT CRIMINAL COULD HAVE DONE!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey, I resent that!" The poacher apparently heard that; even some Lillipup five miles away cringed at how loud Bianca's father was yelling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""D-dad, I'm sorry, I-" Bianca stammered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Save it! You are in emmajor/em trouble, young lady!" Bianca shrunk at this, pulling her beret down further on her head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""B-but dad,-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No buts, Bianca White!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cheren suddenly yelled, interrupting them. "It isn't Bianca's fault!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Don't interrupt me!" Bianca's father bit back. "Who are you to argue with me?!" Yeah, Bianca's father tended to be very aggressive./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Her friend! And it wasn't her fault, it was mine!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""WHAT?! It was your fault that my daughter was around a criminal?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well technically she was never actually near her," Cheren clarified./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't care! It's still your fault that my child was near that ruffian!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But Cheren, it's my fau-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Not now Herbert," Cheren sighed, cutting Herbert off, "adults are talking here."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"At this point, Bianca's dad was quivering in anger so much, some of the onlookers were surprised that some of his stats weren't raised. Everyone didn't even notice Herbert's irritated "Hey!".as Bianca's father who-apparently-is-not-to-be-named was arguing with a child. "...If I ever see you around my daughter ever again," Bianca's father said in a disturbingly calm voice, "you will be sorry." Before anyone could question how rightfully moral this is, he left, holding Bianca's hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh, there you are Cheren!" Cheren just stood there, shocked from the events that transpired. "I was looking for you!" At that, he finally turned around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Good afternoon professor..." Cheren greeted wistfully, not really in it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I understand catching that criminal was very stressful, but-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't think it was that, Professor," interrupted Herbert with a concerned look on his face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""...Oh." Professor Juniper seemed to understand now. Once the crowd that gathered disbanded, most muttering about Bianca's dad and lawyers, she said, "That was a nice job there helping that Victini."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cheren and Herbert both looked like they saw a ghost. "How did you-?!" the duo asked in perfect sync to the point where it was kinda scary./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Cameras," she responded without missing a beat. "Anyways, that was very clever. Most trainers wouldn't have thought of that; in fact, most would have tried to catch the rare Pokemon in an instant!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"At this point Cheren stopped listening. That made sense, considering the utter mind screw of a day he had so far. He was only seven years old, so that was rather taxing on him. Well, a seven year old that took down a criminal with only his wits, his friends, and some supernatural animals, but that's besides the point./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm gonna go home," Cheren suddenly said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""All right, see ya tomorrow!" Herbert said. Herbert then turned back to the professor and talked again with the professor, no doubt giving his take on the day's events./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongXX/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After getting out of that flashback, he picked up a Pokeball without hesitation. He walked away from the parcel with his chosen starter's Pokeball in his hand. Sitting down, he just stared at it, trying to absorb the fact he now had his very own Pokemon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ooh, my turn!" Bianca cheered as she rushed to the parcel. Like Cheren, she didn't hesitate in choosing her starter, cooing at the Pokeball./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I suppose it's my turn then," Herbert said. "Shame; I was enjoying this bed." With that, he slowly rose up and walked to the parcel, picking up the last Pokeball. "Good thing I wanted this one."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey," Bianca suddenly said, no doubt piercing Cheren's thoughts, "how about we have a Pokemon battle? Since we got our Pokemon together, we should have our first battle against each other!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That sounds like a good idea," Cheren agreed. "So, who will be facing off first?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hm...how about me and you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sounds like a plan. Herbert, can you referee?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sure!" Herbert said enthusiastically. He walked to a position halfway across the room where he couldn't get hit, yet he could be in between his two closest friends. "This will be a one on one battle between Cheren Black and Bianca White. Are the two competitors ready?" Both nodded. "All right, let's start the match!" Bianca and Cheren then summoned their newly acquired Pokemon to battle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongXX/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongAN: Hey readers, Scion of Legend here! As you can tell, this fic will be following Cheren through Unova with Professor Juniper delivering the parcel with the starters to his house, which changes more things than you think. As for that Shiny Victini, I have plans for that little fella in the future. And before you ask, no, Team Rocket will not play a part in this story. Only Team Plasma will. Anyways, I plan on writing these chapters ASAP and releasing them the same way. That doesn't mean that I'll be sloppy in my writing, mind you. Please review since that'll help me a lot, and this is goodbye for now!/strong/p 


End file.
